Sweet Talk
by VivalaB
Summary: Oneshot. After the rotten ending we were handed in episode 11x16, Witness, this is my take on what should have happened after Alex walked away. Don't forget to sign the online petition to Keep Alex Cabot at petitionspot


**Disclaimer:** The characters from SVU belong to Dick Wolf and the powers that be at NBC

**Thanks:** To the folks on my **Yahoo Group **for supporting my musings, you guys rock!

This is my response to last night's episode, **Witness.**

Sweet Talk

By vivalaB

* * *

Alex squinted at her bedside clock trying to make out the red numbers illuminated on the digital display. She groaned as the reality of 01:23 sunk in and pulled back the bed covers.

She padded barefoot into the hallway and headed towards the incessant tapping coming from the door to her apartment, only mildly alarmed at who or what stood behind it.

She switched on a lamp in the living room as she passed it and took the final steps towards the door.

She looked out the peep hole, feeling her body sag in recognition and began releasing the locks. She shook her head as she greeted her visitor, "It's late," she said.

Olivia Benson opened her mouth and shook her head in disbelief as she brushed past her, not waiting for an invite.

"_Come in Liv,"_ Alex mumbled under her breath as she closed the door. She turned to find Olivia staring at her from the middle of the living room.

Olivia shoved her hands deep into her pockets, "You couldn't even tell us, tell _me_, yourself…I had to hear it from a _witness?"_ she spat out, shaking her head again.

"Hello to you too, Liv," she said sarcastically.

Olivia ignored the barb and raised her eyebrows_, "Well?"_ she asked impatiently.

Alex sighed, "I didn't know you were going to deliver the visa in person, I was going to tell you after court," she said.

Olivia frowned, "You just walked away Alex, you told us you were leaving and you just walked away," she said, biting her bottom lip.

"I didn't know what else to say," she answered, shrugging her shoulders.

Olivia looked at her unable to mask the incredulous look painted across her face, "I sat at home thinking you would at least call me," she said, deciding not to mention the fact that she had been staring at the phone for the past six hours, praying for it to ring.

Alex folded her arms across the blue tee shirt she was wearing, "I'm sorry, I should have called you," she said sincerely.

Olivia nodded and looked at her expectantly, waiting to hear more.

"Do you want something to drink?" Alex asked casually, heading for the kitchen.

Olivia followed her, "I want you to stop acting like a stranger and start talking to me like my friend," she said, taking the edge out of her tone for the first time since entering the apartment.

Alex ignored her and opened the large refrigerator, peering inside, "What can I get you? I'm pretty sure if you name it, I've got it," she said lightly, trying to ease the tension between them.

Olivia watched her and couldn't believe how off handed she was being, "Know what Alex…forget it, go join your _task force_…see you in another three years," she said and stormed out of the kitchen.

It took Alex a few seconds to react to the words and she raced into the living room after her, catching her by the arm as she almost reached the door.

Olivia spun round and grabbed Alex's hand, eyes blazing with fury. The move bringing their bodies forcefully together with both of them breathing heavily.

Time stood still as they stared at each other, searching for answers to unspoken questions. Tension enveloped them as they remained unmoving.

Alex moved first, glancing briefly down at parted lips before crushing their mouths together in a bruising fusion of lips and questing tongues. She pushed Olivia against the nearby wall, hands groping and clutching wildly in an animalistic display of pure need.

Olivia reached her hands round to the cotton covered ass and squeezed the taut flesh, causing Alex to moan into her mouth. Alex pulled at the heavy jacket until Olivia shifted her hands allowing it to drop to the floor. She returned her hands to the firm globes of flesh and urgently pressed Alex into her body.

Alex tore her mouth away and panted raggedly as Olivia sucked the base of her throat desperately. She felt her pulse point being laved by the hot tongue and pushed her hips into Olivia in response. She reached underneath Olivia's turtle neck with both hands, eager to touch bare skin.

Olivia hissed into the smooth neck as cool hands caressed her burning flesh with purpose. She lifted her head to look into the flushed face above her, stilling her hands as dilated brown locked on cerulean blue.

"What…are…we…doing?" she panted.

Alex kissed her in response, tongue invading and exploring every crevice of the hot cavern, several heated exchanges later, she pulled away. She panted lightly, hot breath blowing softly across Olivia's open mouth, causing the moistened lips to tingle, "Something we should have done a long time ago," she rasped.

Olivia blinked, "Why didn't you say anything?" she breathed out.

"I didn't know how," Alex whispered back.

Olivia smiled, "You're doing pretty well so far," she answered bringing Alex's head back down for another soul searing kiss.

Alex pulled back panting after another delicious round of exploration, "Can we sit down?" she asked.

Olivia smiled and reached for her hand, tugging her towards the couch. They settled next to each other and spent a comfortable minute in silence, contemplating their newfound intimacy.

Alex shifted slightly to look at her, "I was going to come to the precinct and tell everyone and then ask you out for dinner," she admitted quietly.

Olivia looked at her, "I'm sorry I barged in here, I didn't know what else to do," she confessed.

Alex cupped her cheek, "I've not been happy for a long time Liv, I haven't felt settled since I came back…I believe this is what I'm supposed to do," she said, searching the dark orbs for understanding.

"Are you coming back?" Olivia asked tentatively.

Alex moved her thumb gently back and forth across the smooth skin, "To SVU?" she asked.

Olivia nodded, savoring the warmth radiating form the touch on her face.

Alex shrugged, "I don't know…the US task force is based here, but prosecutes in whatever region the investigation is being conducted in," she answered. She watched as Olivia bobbed her head in understanding, "I'm not leaving New York, I'll be travelling a lot, but I'll always come back here," she added.

Olivia reached up and removed the hand from her face, never breaking eye contact, "I don't want you to go," she whispered, clasping the hand firmly in her own. She shook her head, "I've got so much I wanna say to you and I don't feel like we have enough time," she said softly.

Alex swallowed, "We've got plenty of time Liv, I promise," she said, leaning forward and kissing her.

Olivia used her other hand to hold her head firmly in place as she kissed her, trying to express with action, what she was unable to say with words.

As the kiss ended naturally Alex grinned at her, "On a plus side, my not working with SVU means I can _finally_ ask you out," she said, rolling her eyes.

Olivia smiled broadly, "How d'you know I won't fall for the next blonde ADA we might get?" she teased, holding her close.

Alex cupped her face with both hands and smiled knowingly, "Trust me, she's not your type," she husked out before pressing their mouths together passionately again.

_The end_

* * *

Okay, that was a supa fast oneshot written in an effort to soften the blow that ending brought a global legion of fans.

Thanks for reading.


End file.
